


Torturing Those You Hate, By Fucking Those You Love. Literally.

by Becca_Lyn



Category: Death Note
Genre: And then they kill her ok, Kinky Shit, L and Light use sex as a way of torturing Misa, M/M, Mental Torture, Murder, Sexual Content, there's a collar and chain involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's why he and Light were doing this. To torture Misa, to see how long it would take for her to break. Of course, he and Light loved each other. They had found that out soon after Light had been released from his imprisonment. And then Light's memories had returned and he had confessed to being Kira, so they made a plan. They got rid of Rem, then they would torture and kill Misa, and then no one else would know about Light. <br/>And L could keep his beautiful submissive princess safe and happy with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torturing Those You Hate, By Fucking Those You Love. Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say this was prompted to me by a friend just to make myself feel better, even though this is actually for her.   
> Ok, so basically, L and Light love each other, but they need to get rid of Misa. But, first they torture her, so L fucks Light in front of her to break her mind. So, mental torture.  
> And there might be a princess kink thrown in there, don't ask.  
> This is completely unedited, and I will come back and edit it eventually.

It was cold, so cold. Metal was tight around her wrists, holding them behind her body, on the other side of the hard metal straightening her back. Was she standing, or sitting? She didn't know. Her eyelids fluttered, the rest of her body shivering madly. Eyes opened slowly, staring at a tiled floor.   
Memories came slowly back to her as she tried to remember how she found herself in this situation. They were on a date, technically sitting in her tiny apartment of the building the cops were using to find Kira. . . Light had been unexpectedly affectionate, pulling her into his arms, hugging her close, feeding her sweets. Maybe when he had gotten his memories back he had begun loving her finally? But, he and Ryuzaki were smiling oddly whenever they thought she hadn't been looking.  
And suddenly she had been exhausted, something must have been in those sweets, and now she was in this situation. Chained to a metal object, in a creepy room. Had Ryuzaki figured out she was the second Kira again? Did Light tell him? What was happening.   
Suddenly deciding that looking would be the only way to find out was happening she lifted her head, taking in a sight she didn't think she would ever see.  
Light, her Light, was asleep on a large soft-looking bed, completely naked. Well, from what she assumed he was. He had sheets pulled up to his hips, hiding everything below, seemingly keeping his full nakedness from sight. Well, not even completely naked. He had a collar around his neck, black with a pink tag, and a chain leading somewhere off of the bed.  
Needless to say, she was confused.  
"Light? Light, wake- !"  
Pale, slender fingers covered her lips as she tried to yell for Light. A shocked squeal left her throat as the hand squeezed her face. She followed the pale skin, to see the owner staring at her. Dark eyes stared at her with amusement glinting in the dark light.  
"Do be quiet, Misa. If you wake the princess, I just might have to add physical torture to this exercise. He's sleeping so peacefully, and if he is to be woken by anything other than me, I'm sure none of us will find that a fun time," Ryuzaki added a creepy smirk to the end of his words, causing her to shiver from more than the cold.  
The moment the hand relesed her she was hissing words to the detective, "Ryuzaki what the fuck is this. What did you do to Light? Why am I here?"  
He smirked again, turning away from her and stalking towards the bed, and Light. Before she could blink he was over Light, his form haunched over his. Ryuzaki's slim fingers tangled in Light's hair, turning his head so Misa could see him. He was whispering something in Light's ear, and petting him.  
She watched Light's eyes flicker open, and stare at her. She was hopeful, maybe he would see what was happening and save her! But, no. What was he doing. He glared at her in almost disgust, his head turning to look up at Ryuzaki. His features softened, a soft smile on his lips as he stared up at the older male, and a quiet 'Hi' was mumbled.  
"How was your break, Princess? Did you sleep well," Ryuzaki responded, trailing a finger down the side of Light's face. Light nodded, almost sleepily, and smiled again, arching up towards Ryuzaki's body.  
"You know I always sleep well when all I can dream about is what else you'll do to me after the break is over," Light was full out grinning then, his hands working up Ryuzaki's chest, and wrapping around his neck.  
That was when Misa noticed that Ryuzaki wasn't wearing clothes either. He was on top of her Light while he was naked. Both of them were naked. She wasn't even paying attention to their conversation even more, as she started to yell at them.  
"Ryuzaki you fucking pervert, get off of him! What is wrong with you! Light stop this!"  
Both men turned to look at her, all amusement gone. That disgusted look had returned to Light's eyes, looking her up and down. Ryuzaki actually looked irritated and angry. She didn't care, her anger was just to high at the moment, until Light started speaking.  
"I'm really happy you had this idea, L. Bitch queen over there needs to be tortured a bit."  
Ryuzaki, L?, just smirked, pulling up and off of Light, and kneeling at the end of the bed, Light's silver chain glinting in the light. Misa was sickened by this new sight, L was erect. And she could see it. She watched him pull the chain and she knew what was about to happen.   
Light was pulled up by the chain, first into a sitting position, and then on all fours. He crawled submissively towards L, all of him showing now that the sheet was gone. L pulled the chain tighter the closer Light got, and when he got close enough, he gripped Light's chin and forced him to look up.  
"If you think it's such a good idea, then show me."   
Misa listened to Light's eager moan, and she wanted to close her eyes but she couldn't, because next thing she knew, Light's eyes were closed and he was licking and sucking on L's cock. And she started screaming.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
L groaned, feeling Light's wonderfully warm tongue lick a stripe of heat down his cock. He ran his finger's through Light's soft hair, encouraging the younger to keep going. Light had just wrapped his lips around the tip, and started to suck, when Misa started screaming.  
Light jumped with the sudden sound, accidentally taking more of L into his mouth as he shifted forward, lightly scraping his teeth against the flesh. L groaned again, feeling Light about to pull back to his previous position. He couldn't let that happen.  
So he pulled on the chain, choking Light slightly. Light's eyes flew open, staring up at L with confusion and then understanding. L pulled the chain even tighter, leaning down, the slightest bit closer to Light and growling out, "I didn't say you could go back. That's a punishable action, Light." And then he gripped Light's hair, still holding onto the chain with his other hand, and forced more of his cock into the warm cavern that was Light's mouth.  
He could feel how Light was having a hard time breathing, and he swore he could feel the constriction of the collar, as he fucked Light's mouth. The tears in Light's eyes showed how hard a time the younger was having, but he didn't stop choking the teen. He wouldn't dare when he could feel the vibrations of Light's moans.  
Misa was still screaming, but now she had finally moved to understandable words. Calling him a pervert, and to stop hurting Light. At some point she must have gotten it into her head that he was controlling Light somehow.  
Stupid bitch.  
That's why he and Light were doing this. To torture Misa, to see how long it would take for her to break. Of course, he and Light loved each other. They had found that out soon after Light had been released from his imprisonment. And then Light's memories had returned and he had confessed to being Kira, so they made a plan. They got rid of Rem, then they would torture and kill Misa, and then no one else would know about Light.   
And L could keep his beautiful submissive princess safe and happy with him.  
Then L was brought back to the present when he felt teeth barely touch the flesh of his cock. Raising an eyebrow, L stared down at Light, whom was staring mischieviously back up at him. So that's how he wanted to play. Light was going to act like that, in front of thier guest. L supposed he would just have to punish his princess then.  
"Light, you know how I feel about you teasing me. That deserves more punishments, you realize," if it was possible for someone to smirk while having someone's dick in their mouth, Light had certainly just achieved it.   
So, L had to punish him. Gripping Light's hair, he yanked his head back, feeling his length slip from Light's mouth as he pulled. Light groaned, his head being pulled into an odd position. His eyes fluttered uselessly, trying to regain focus to look at L.   
L smirked, enjoying the way Light looked, eyes unfocused and glassy, cheeks a vibrant red, lips open wide and swollen, drool dripping past and down his chin. He pressed his lips to his lover's open ones, tounge pressing wildly into the wet heat, and finding that he quite liked the taste of himself on Light's lips.   
He finally released Light's lips, feeling the younger trying to follow him for another kiss. Light groaned out, "I love you," as L released his hair, letting his head fall forward. Light trembled, feeling L run his fingertips along his skin.  
"And I love you, Light," L's words were cut off by a loud sob. He looked to where Misa was chained up, crying and struggling against the chains, black streaks of cheap makeup and tears running down her cheeks.  
"Why are you doing this! What did I do wrong, Light! You're supposed to love me and now YOU'RE FUCKING THAT CREEPY PERVERT!" Misa was shaking in anger, her words barely understandable through her sobbing.  
L heard Light laugh cruelly, and continued to stoke the younger's back. They were both getting enjoyment from this, having sex and torturing someone they both hated. It would be over soon though, L could tell Misa probably wouldn't be able to take much more, and then her name would go in the death note. No more Misa, and L could continue to fuck his princess till the end of time.  
"Light," L spoke quietly, "Don't think just because I love you you're getting out of punishment for teasing me in front of our guest." From the way Light stiffened up, he could tell the younger was trying to hide a moan of anticipation. Perfect.  
L manuvered himself so that he was behind Light, silver chain in his hand once more. Misa was still sobbing and yelling, especially when L groped and squeezed Light's ass. It was a nice ass who wouldn't want to squeeze it.  
"Now, Light. You need to stay in this position, or your punishment will get worse," L was referring to Light staying up on his hands and knees. If he slipped down at any point. . . well the collar was there for a reason.  
Seeing Light's nod of understanding, L lifted his hand and sent it crashing down onto Light's ass with a loud smacking sound. Light gasped audibly, still holding back his moans. So L did it again, harder. The red shape of L's hand on Light's ass looked painful, but L wasn't going to stop until Light learned his lesson.   
Another smacking sound as L's hand slapped Light's skin mercilessly. Finally having enough, Light moaned loudly, falling face first into the bedsheets and groaning loudly at the pain-pleasure filling his body. But, he had done wrong again, meaning his punishment would be getting worse in the most amazing way.  
L pulled the chain, watching Light's body arch dramatically as the collar tightened and yanked Light into a new position. Light shook visably, choking and moaning loudly. L dug his nails into Light's lower back, hissing into his ear, "What did I tell you, Light?"  
Misa was screaming again about him hurting Light. She didn't understand that this is what Light wanted, needed, and deserved.  
"Just for that, I'm going to fuck you raw. Do you hear me, Light? Be happy you're probably still prepped from earlier because that is all you are getting."  
Light groaned at L's hissed words, knowing that he deserved his punishment, and it was all the better with torturing Misa.  
L continued holding the chain, and seperated Light's legs, using one hand to seperate Light's ass cheeks to get to what he really wanted. L pushed his cock past the tight ring of muscle, groaning at the feeling. Light continued to gasp for breath and moan beneath him, spurring him on as he snapped his hips forward roughly.  
This was the only heaven L could think of, being balls deep inside Light. Light knew just when to rock back and when to moan, and being inside him was almost over bearingly hot and tight, whether L prepared him before or not.   
"Ha- harder, L," Light choked out, his voice breaking.  
L slapped Light's ass again for speaking out of turn, but did as Light asked. Pressing his chest against Light's back he used his full momentum to fuck into the younger male roughly. L shifted in his thrust slightly, trying to find that one spot, one that would make his princess see stars.  
"Ahhh!" Light screamed out, his body pushing back against L's when his prostate was hit. Having finally found it, L tortured the spot without mercy, pounding into Light and sometimes stopping for a moment to just roll his hips so the head of his cock would just rub the spot.   
"Ha, ahhh, L," Light moaned, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. Every sound he made was enunciated with each thrust of L's cock, "L, ahh, L please. Pluh- please L!"  
L let go of the chain, following Light as fell forward once more. He held himself up above Light, ramming into the younger repeatedly, taking enjoyment from every sound Light made. Leaning down, he bit roughly into Light's shoulder, hearing Light scream again, shaking.  
Light was close, L could tell. It would only take one more thing, and he would be finished. Gently licking at the bite, he reached under Light, and scratched his nails down Light's flat stomach, before taking his erection in his hand, and pumping it in time with his thrusts.   
Light groaned, his hands gripping onto the sheets beneath him tightly, "So, sssooo close, Oh god, L, L, L!" Light's body stiffened, and he came with a yell, hot spurts covering his stomach and L's hand.   
L groaned as the impossible happened, the already tight spave getting tighter, and tugging on his flesh in the most beautiful way. He pounded into Light roughly, one, two, three more times before his orgasm was pulled out of him, come covering Light's insides as L road out his orgasm.  
"Light, Light, Light," L groaned out, laying his sweaty forehead against Light's back. They stayed that way for a few minutes, laying in post-orgasmic bliss. L reached up and began to run his fingers through Light's hair, softly scratching his scalp, as if apologizing for the rough treatment before hand.   
That was when Light started laughing, quietly, "I told you it would only take one round to break her. You thought it would take two."  
L looked to the person Light was referring to, seeing a broken Misa. Snot and tears covered the girl's face, with no way to wipe it off. She was staring at Light in horror, her heart broken. She had really thought Light would come to love her, and she had her heart set on it. Watching someone else fuck and hurt the person she loved really did break her mind quickly.  
Nuzzling Light's skin softly, he mumbled, "Do you want to do the honors, or shall I?"  
Light sighed, "You do it, I'm too tired and happy right now to do it."   
With a smile, L pulled out of Light, and watched the younger stretch his limbs carefully. He stood from the bed, stepping quickly towards the desk on the other side of the room and picking up the death note and a pen. Finally, he stepped in front of Misa, an evil smile on his face.  
"Consider this your execution, Misa. Light can make up for what he did, but you? I can't think of anything useful you can do for the world," He opened to an empty page, fully prepared to leave it just for her, "This will be the only time I write in the death note, Misa. Just for you," He scratched her name down neatly, turning the book for her to see, "You have forty seconds to say whatever you want Misa."  
L turned away from her, laying down next to Light, and pulling him into his arms so they could watch the show together. He continued to pet Light's hair, to give him comfort after how rough they were, and waited calmly for Misa to speak.  
"I. . . I loved you, Light. What did I do wrong? I could have made you happy. I did everything for you. Why would you do this to me?"  
Misa mumbled a few more broken words, but that was it. Her time was up. She choked out a final sob as pain wrecked havok in her body. Her whole body trembled, and it seemed to take forever before she finally slumped forward, her body still, and life gone.   
Light smiled softly, his eyes looking to L. "It's over. She's gone," he whispered, his voice still hoarse from the choking.  
L smiled in return, running a finger along Light's cheek, "Yes. Now no one else but us knows you were Kira, and I can keep you safe." He slowly ran kisses on Light's face, continuing to pet Light's hair. He needed to take care of Light after being so rough with him, he needed to make sure his princess was ok.  
"You're such a beautiful princess, Light. You did so well, even when I was so rough on you. I love you so much, Light."  
Light hummed, rolling over so he could curl up into L's warmth, "You were rough, but I loved it. But, now I'm really sleepy."  
Chuckling, L stood and lifted Light up into his arms, bridal style. "Well, let's go to bed then. I'll send someone to clean up in here later." He felt Light nod against his shoulder.  
L was so in love with this monster like him.


End file.
